


How I missed you

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes on a mission straight after the wedding, And Harry needless to say is happy upon his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the collective writing I've done with a friend where we alternate writing lines. We're thinking of continuing this on as a series of married Hartwin life....?

It was 10 pm. The view of Afganistan was amazing from the roof of a 5 story building in Kabul. Especially tonight, when the city lights twinkled amongst mountains and the moon was the brightest. "Y'alright Harry?" Eggsy said to the moon. "Are you seeing this too? Course you are you old romantic." 

Back in Britain, it was steadily approaching 3 am. The middled aged man twisted and turned alone in his bed; finally giving up with sleep, he threw off the covers and walked to the window. Looking out over the deserted street, he watched as a pair of foxes played with each other under a street light. Harry sighed. Something suddenly caught his eye, the moon! This was the biggest Harry had ever seen it. "Eggsy." He wished.

Pulling out his glasses. "Galahad. Are you there?" He called his husband across the continents but came no reply. "Galahad!" Still nothing. He went to his office and turned on the live video feed and saw Eggsy sleeping face on screen. "Sleeping on the job, huh?!!" Joked Harry.

His heart rate steadied upon seeing the beautiful man, glasses held in an outstretched arm. He carried the laptop to the bed putting it on Eggsy's pillow. "Sleep well my love." He whispered, laying next to it, staring.

The sun seeped through the window at the couples home in London, the following morning. Harry, blinking, looked up at Eggsy's pillow. The laptop was still resting on it, his husband on the other end still peacefully asleep. Harry kissed the screen "Good morning beautiful."

It was hard for Harry. Hard to stay impartial, to see this as just another job, to see Eggsy as just another agent. Arthur was not a role that took well to emotions. At the shop or HQ he wouldn't dream of acting like it. No, he was the picture of composure and professionalism; but at home how could he not be rife with anxiety when his husband of only 52 hours was undercover, alone, in Afghanistan?

6 days passed. 6 excruciating days of checking the agent reports every morning and panicking when he reached the screens marked "Galahad: Mission: Kabul, Afghanistan". 6 nights of laying alone, stroking his wedding band. 144 hours of pure hell.

 

On the 7th night Harry was awoken by horrible feeling that something bad had happened. He looked around his empty room trying to piece together how he felt. He reached for his glasses and called for Eggsy. No reply. He opened up his video feed to see only a cobbled floor visible. There was no sound either. 

He grabbed the phone to call on Merlin. "No Arthur, calm." He said to himself, setting it back on the stand. He sat staring at the screen for what seemed like hours. Nothing. Maybe he just dropped his glasses. "No that doesn't sound like Eggsy." He thought to himself. "Arthur to Galahad!" Harry repeated.

 

"Galahad live." Came a familiar voice from behind him. 

Harry jumped, froze, then slowly turned to see if what he had heard was true. There, standing behind him was his new husband in his blue suit, looking, handsome as ever.

"Eggsy." He muttered, bearly audible. He took one step forward as the young man ran towards him leaping into his arms. "What- why are you..." he started

"What can I say I'm good. Shh shh shh." He soothed. "It's alright I'm here now ain't I."  
It felt like hours passed before anybody spoke. They just stood in the embrace, breathing eachother in, getting reacquainted with the feel of the others heartbeats. 

"Eggsy?" 

"Yes hun?" 

"I love you so very dearly."

"l love ya too, ya big softie." Eggsy replied, rubbing his nose against Harry's. 

"Why are you back so soon?"

"I just said, I'm good. Got all the intel, beat up some bad guys and got the job done in 7 of my 14 days. See: Good." Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't forced back for compromising his cover. "Well you know what good boys get, don't you?" He smirked.

Eggsy licked his lips. "Hmm? Well.. I'm a good boy. " Harry planted a passionate kiss onto Eggsys lips. Eggsy tugged Harry's lips with his teeth and Harry pulled him up, legs around his waist. Eggsy chuckled. Harry rubbed his hands over Eggsy's trousers and squeezing the cheeks. "Shall we pick up from where we left off?" 

"Yes sir!" Eggsy exclaimed as he was slammed backwards against the wall. Harry kissed and sucked harder along Eggsy's neck as he ground himself up into the older man.

Eggsy pulled Harry's pyjama shirt off and kissed his along collar every now and then nipping at his skin. "Fuck me. Right now against this wall." Eggsy growled into his husband's mouth, a desperate need in his voice. Harry, obeying his orders, set the man down, unzipped his trousers and slid them down. Eggsy stepped out of the trousers and pulled off his shirt quicker than you could say "Kingsman".

Harry grabbed their box of tricks from under the bed and flipped the the man over so he was standing chest to the wall. He pushed a lubed finger inside Eggsy.

Eggsy gasped as the finger curled and twisted inside him. He grabbed for the back of Harry's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "Harry I need you inside me now!" Eggsy pleaded.

Harry obliged, and with 3 slow thrusts was all the way inside his lover. Eggsy hissed and held onto the hands that gripped his hips.

Eggsy panted, "Oh god I've missed this!" Their rythms matched perfectly as they moved together. "Eggsy, I'm... I'm.... coming..."

Eggsy was buzzing, but he was nowhere near close yet. "No, no, no, please don't. Jesus focus." 

"I can't Eggsy you've been gone a week!! I've had to save myself!!!" 

"If you come now you'll be going without for longer than that." Eggsy threatened slowing his own movements down.  
"You wouldn't."

"Wanna risk it?"

"Fine!! But I shan't last long." He grabbed Eggsys hard erection and pumped slowly. Eggsy laughed, forehead against the wall "Ohh shit!"

That was bound to work. "Tell me. How you missed me. Tell me how you much you though about this." Eggsy ordered. Harry's composed Queen's English during throws of passion, was the best of any dirty talk to him. 

"So much. So, so much my dear boy. I've thought about you like this each day. At my desk, in the taxi, in the dining room during conferences. This is the only thing I have wanted since you left. You are the only person I ever wanted. "

The feel of his husband, thick inside him, his hand gripped expertly around his dick and the resonance of his voice low in his ear was perfection.

"Oh yes Harry I'm coming!!!" Shouted Eggsy as his orgasms peaked.

"About time to." retourted Harry, hand to Eggsy's nape, fucking the man with selfish abandon.

He followed him quickly over the edge, his face buried in Eggsy's shoulder. The two of them stilled, heavily breathing in unison, skin against skin.

Harry pulled out of Eggsy. Eggsy span around, took his husband's hand and began to slowly lick his own ejaculate off it. Eyes locked. "Filthy man." Harry smiled. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

The exhausted pair climbed into bed, Eggsy lay with his chin on Harry's sternum, looking up into his eyes. He trailed a single finger through the dark hair on his chest "Where we goin' then, dearest husband?" Eggsy cooed.  
"On our honeymoon? Greenland my love. Is that okay??"

Eggsy nodded. Harry laughed deep in his chest. "Wot?!"

"You don't know where that is do you?"

"Yeah I do!! Okay no."

"It's near the north pole Eggs! You're so sweet.It will be amazing don't you worry!"


End file.
